


Dont stick you hand in holes

by UbermanOtto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future Fic, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbermanOtto/pseuds/UbermanOtto
Summary: Quantum abyss is leaking?Hands everywhere?Time travel?
Kudos: 2





	Dont stick you hand in holes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for vld Secret Santa gift exchange   
> And Rueitae beta read for me

It was a good day, Keyword was. 

Pidge found a way to hook up the game station to Altean tech so now she can play on the "Big TV" (Reminds me of a little brother). Lance came in and started playing with her and Hunk soon joined. Keith was off doing Keith-y stuff, tearing apart the sparring drones,  
Allura was off brushing her hair and then went to watch Pidge and Lance play.   
Shiro was inadvertently sitting like captain Kirk in the captain's Chair Which of course got a laugh from the team, and Coran was rambling on with a story that no one was paying attention to.

I said was a good day at the beginning of this 

A massive rumble racked the ship. The lights cut and flickered. The scanner near Coran warbled and made distorted sounds.   
Keith's sparring session was cut short when he was thrown to the ground.

The rumbling and warbling of the radio stopped and the castle went into low power mode as the clunky, ancient generators whirred to life throughout the halls. 

Shiro, Keith and Coran might as well have been in the parlor all along considering the speed they rushed there.

Coran opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to the punch by the princess. 

"Coran, Go maintain the generators. They are old and Ancients know they need maintenance," Allura said all leader-shippy and brave-like 

"Righty tighty, Princess!"Coran ran out of the room.

As the shuffling of Coran’s feet faded from their ears, a beautiful sound alike to an angelic choir filled the silence. But before they could investigate, something came rattling down the halls.

Fast

Really fast 

The paladins could barely move their heads fast enough to see what it was, only that it was energy of some sort, like an energy blast in a ring shape heading straight for them. 

They couldn't avoid it.

It hit them...but it didn’t hurt or even sting. 

But it had an effect -the castle looked different. Some parts still looked like the castle but other parts not so much. One part of the wall looked like the bright, clean, pristine walls of the castle and next to it In what looks like a circle made of the same energy that hit the paladins.Inside the circle was a part of wall that was gray on top, an orange line going through the middle and white on the bottom.

Almost like garrison colors….

"Uh….. Princess?" Coran asked for Allura through the radio with a questioning voice.

"What is it Coran?"The princess responded in her usual tone but hints of seriousness laced her voice. 

"Where are our generators? I mean- There are generators here… but they are not ours."

That final word from Coran made everybody look at each other questioningly with strange looks on their faces.

"Coran?" The princess said as she looked around,"is there a ring of color - blue around the generators?" 

There was quite a long silence. 

"Yes….. how'd you know?" 

All the paladins looked at each other with shocked and dumbfounded looks.

"I-Im going to the lab!" Pidge said rushed and still shocked.

"I'm coming!" everyone else said in unison l.

"O-ok," Pidge said, still in shock.

Pidge and the others silently and carefully walked through the ominous and silent halls.Footsteps what would be quiet on a normal day sounded like stomping.

They reached the door to the hangar/lab and saw that the door had also been surrounded by that blue hue of energy.

Before they could do anything, they heard a sound from the other side of the door, a shuffling, rummaging sound, like a bear in a campsite but with less growling.

The paladins immediately backed up and drew their weapons. Keith put up one hand and made a variety of signals but to no one's surprise, no one understood.

Keith had a mixture of shock and aggravation on his face "Shiro! You should know this!" he whispered harshly at Shiro.

Shiro shrugged "I’m rusty!" Shiro whispered back. 

Keith rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Look, When I say go we go in a V pattern, me and Lance will be front with shields, Shiro and Ppidge will be behind us and the shield with weapons ready, Hunk you are behind everybody with your cannon on standby, Princess you are behind everyone as you are the most valuable. Whatever weirdness is going on, you’re connected to the Castle and can maybe get us back to normal. Got it?"

Everyone looked at each other and then nodded except the princess she just huffed and crossed her arms. 

Keith started counting down on his fingers after everyone got into formation. When his index finger went down everyone burst into the room just as Keith had planned in a perfect V pattern, but what they saw threw them in complete disarray.

The hangar lab was bigger in some parts - the parts with the blue energy surrounding it. Some areas stayed the same, not counting the small circles that appeared everywhere. That was all strange indeed but the strangest thing, the thing that was unseen for every planet, every galaxy, every quadrant they've ever been on was the floating hands floating above the lab table.

The paladins cautiously walked forward still in formation.

The hand that seemingly knows they've appeared looks… shocked? However a shocked hand looks like is what they saw. It shot upwards and disappeared through the same ring of energy it came through. 

The paladins stopped and looked around as they moved to be more of a circle formation. The room was eerily quiet but also loud, the hum of electricity of the fluorescent lights that aren't part of the castle but instead part of whatever was happening to the castle.

SHVOOM 

The hands appeared again and the paladins took defensive measures again but the hand was waving and holding something… an envelope?

The hand kept wildly waving the note in Keith's face, Keith was reluctant to take the note for a long time until the hands looked defeated and slumped downwards.

SHVOOM 

A pair of much bigger, more rugged and worn hands shot out of another hole close by. The pair of hands roughly grabbed Keith's hand and then grabbed the envelope and slammed the envelope into his hand. The hand proceeded to grab the other pair of hands roughly and pull him through the hole.

Keith looked back at the paladins envelope in hand.

"What do I do, Shiro?" 

Everyone looked back at Shiro. Shiro had a serious thinking look on his face before he spoke. "Give it here, Keith." 

Shiro extended his arm through the paladins, to Keith, who promptly gave him the envelope.  
When Shiro got the note it was almost… regel? Classy? It was perfectly white paper with no marks, tears, or crumbles. It had a green stamp holding it closed, the stamp in question had a big G in the middle of it.

When Shiro did open it he was shocked.

'How could an envelope so regal and classy have such sloppy writing,” Shiro chuckled. 

"What is it, Shiro?" Pidge asked, standing on her tippy toes trying to look. 

"Pidge, I thought your writing was sloppy. This was a whole different language!" This earned a large laugh from all the paladins.

SHVOOM 

The same pair of rugged and worn hands came through a whole but this time above them.  
The hands looked… agitated?

The hand shot downwards, grabbed the note and shoved it in Pidge’s face. 

"See Shiro, it thinks I'm the smart one," Pidge said smugly with a fake snobby laugh. 

Shiro simply rolled his eyes. "Just read it, Pidge , we're waiting!"

Lance whined out. 

Pidge glared at him. "If you give me that chance I would! As Shiro said, it's very sloppy and needs trans….lati..on." Pidge looked surprised tilting her head multiple different angles to see it.

"Pidge, what is it?" Shiro asked.

"You’re right about it being a different language. It's Spanish, Italian, Samoan, Japanese but the words are jumbled, backwards, Upside down, reversed and scrambled." 

Shiro looked shocked. "I know that trick. It was a trick developed in World War III You write in multiple languages but you, as Pidge said, scramble. The garrison still uses it for extreme classified documents."

The whole group looked shocked and dumbfounded.

"Don't you see? Whoever is on the other side is one, human, two, knows who we are, three, knows Earth and Galaxy Garrison war tactics."

SHVOONG 

"TESTING, TESTING, 1,2,3 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." 

The paladins cover their ears and wait for whoever is done screaming. They don't have to wait long however for a meaty whack is heard from the hole. 

"Dunce," They faintly heard the word from a monotone and emotionless voice 

SHVOOM

A microphone is lowered down with a note attached to it   
The closest one to the mic was Hunk, who shared what it said, “'You hear us, we don't hear you :/'”

"What do we do?" Lance asked whoever was listening, fear in his voice. "This is some freaky stuff" 

SHVOOM

"Did you not read the letter?! Come on! Talk! Do i have to throttle one of you?" The voice said his last question laced with humor but judging from his tone he can still do it.

Keith slowly stepped forward to the microphone looking back at the team and shrugged before facing the microphone again. "We-we couldn't understand it.." he said, his voice nervous and sputtery.

There was a long pause and muttering on the other side.Then it suddenly stopped.

"Jeeeesus Christ, I thought one of Yous had to be competent and not as dumb as Jack said, but damn guess I was wrong. You know the point of that letter was to keep things secret but I guess I'll have to tell you," the voice berated the paladins. 

Soon afterwards, the paladins heard struggling and arguing from wherever the voice was coming from. The voice came through again but this time he was nervous and sounded rushed and almost scared.

"So, hey, uh, listen, you'll be informed but not by me… I tried to talk Jack out of it but he is a very, very stubborn man - impatient to say anything more." 

Everyone looked at Keith and he was prompted to say something. "W-who is Jack?" Keith asked his tone the same as last time. 

"Me." A monotone and completely void of emotion. He had a deep, booming voice one to rival Zarkons.

"You, Hybrid - Keith - I assume you're familiar with the quantum abyss. What we are experiencing is a small bit of the quantum abyss leaking into the regular realm." "Jacks" voice was still monotone and devoid of emotion.

Keith looked at the team. "Pidge, I think this is your time to shine," he chuckled, and presented the mic with a small bow.

When Pidge grabbed the mic and looked at the team and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jack. 

"Green Paladin Pidge. I assume that's who you are from the sound of your footsteps. They are not loud nor heavy so I can assume you are the smallest and in turn the "Smart" one. There is an energy surge coming as there is one coming in my time, you will see memories of our far past and far future as we in this time will see your past and future."

BBGGZE

A metal rattling shook the paladins ears the same as the one that started this mess just half an hour prior. The paladins looked through the door to see the blue right ripping its way through the halls at a breakneck speed.

VUMUMUM

The paladins awoke in the same lab but more grey and orange.

"Jack, we can't! They are families that came here to avoid the war, to avoid all that their race was doing! Women, children, men. You expect me to drop a bomb and say "oh well"!?" 

The paladins seem to be in the middle of an argument between Jack and the other voice. From what the paladins could see (which wasn't much only his behind) Jack was 6 feet 8 inches and what they could see was built like a basketball player. His hair was in a mane covering the back of his neck and ears but swept away from his eyes and forehead. He wore a gore spattered lab coat with worn black slacks, and what the paladins can hope is jelly splattered burgundy suit vest and black button up.

"Your emotions fault you again, Boone," Jack said, still looking at his work on the table.

"Jack plea-" 

"I've heard enough. I'll handle it myself… I didn't think you can get more incompetent." Jack turned around and started walking to the door. 

Boone shot in front of the door and in turn in front of Jack.

"Move." Jack's booming voice rang out stil emotionless save for aggravation.

"N-no," Boone said, obviously nervous and scared.

Jack grabbed his shoulder and roughly pushed him to the ground "Why show emotion for savages that have none." With that jack fixed his lab coat and walked out the door. 

VUMUMUM

The paladins "awoke" back in the lab.

"We all saw that right?" Hunk said nervously with a nervous chuckle. "It seems the power still isn't on. I'm going to help Coran." With that hunk quickly sped out the room 

SHVOOM

"Ayo, it's me again. I hope yalls didn't freak out, die or otherwise go crazy. Anyway did you guys get the note translated yet?" Boone said bored and impatiently.

"No… we haven't," Pidge said nervously rubbing her neck, which earned her a bored sigh.

"Ugh. You were the smart one, yes. The note basically says that we are from the future and since we are connected through the quantum abyss we may be related in some way. Cousin, nephew, niece… son." 

There was a long silence of the paladins staring at each other.

Lance spoke up first and chuckled, forced as he tried to obviously lighten the mood of the room. "So what lucky lady is married to who?" 

But still no response from Boone, the room becoming even more awkward and feels even quieter.

"Couldn't say, have you not seen any time travel movie? The space time continuum and all that junk. Jack is working on a device to relieve our problems so just sit tight it may take a few hours." 

7 hours later

The paladins returned doing what they were doing before. The generators came back on and Coran was talking to the pilot of the future ship. Hunk was stress baking, Lance and Pidge were playing games. Keith was sparring with Shiro, and the princess was watching Lance and Pidge get mad and giggling to herself.

SHVOONG

"Hey y'all!" Boone greeted the blue and green paladins, as well as the princess. Hunk came into the room with another pair of hands, both of whom Boone waved at.   
"Hey Hunk, Patton." 

Shiro, Keith, and Coran soon came into the room. 

"Meet me - us - in the lab.” With that both hands shot upwards.

All the paladins walked to the lab, which they now know is Jack's lab. Apparently he works day, night, 24/7 with no sleep and no food. Based on the stories told of him he seems like quite a monster.

Nevertheless they get his help so they can't complain. When the paladins get to the lab in casual clothes they see the same sight as last time except Coran is more shocked than most.

"We gotta find a big enough tear to fit this through," Boone said enthusiastically. A small camera looking device was lowered through a hole. 

"It's a device that will be able to see through time and tears. In layman's terms you'll be able to see tears," Boone explained, still as enthusiastic as ever. "Jack’s being stubborn and refuses to talk to Inferior beings... Yeah he's stubborn…. Whoa, a giant energy surge is coming y'all might wanna buckle down." 

A deep creaking and rattling erupted from the halls much more ferocious and loud then most times. 

VUMUMUMUM

The paladins were transported to a small clinic- no… insane asylum, a very small one. Patients were in bed with varying looks on their faces. The more mentally awake patients were talking, playing cards and playing board games with the nurses but one man was being attended to by what seems like his private nurse she was wiping away food from his lips and cheeks the man appeared to be in a comatose state meanwhile the nurse was fully awake and wearing a blue and white striped dress with a white apron she wore her hair in a neat bun. The man blinked and the woman's face lit up like cancer was just cured.

"Papa, Papa! er blinzelte! Ich sah ihn!" the woman yelled in what sounded German. Luckily for the paladins the scene that plays out has subtitles. It must be translating from the memory of whoever is in that chair.

"Papa, Papa! He blinked! I saw him." the subtitles read from what they could hear from the woman's voice she was excited.

"Ich weiß, dass es aufregend ist, Süße, aber sein Gehirn besteht immer noch aus Kartoffelpüree. Blinken bedeutet an dieser Stelle nichts." The man's voice sounded dejected and sad,

The subtitles formed shortly afterward: "I know it's an exciting sweetie but his brain is still mashed potatoes...blinking doesn't mean anything at this point."

The man was working with a patient moving her arms back and forth to keep them from locking up. 

"Ich kenne Papa aber-aber seine Hoffnung." The woman sounded sad and stopped wiping the man’s face and went behind him to wheel him near a window. Synchronized marching could be heard down the halls. The nurses and doctor stopped what they were doing instantly and shot upwards looking at the shadows approaching the wooden doors with windows in the middle the only sound in that room was the moaning and wailing of the patients and the approaching sound of the synchronized walking. 

The doors burst open and galran soldiers and a Sargent walked into wasting no time the Sergeant gave the doctor a note.

"Tut mir leid, Doktor, Sie haben Ihren Zweck dem großen Galran-Imperium erfüllt. Sie müssen die Türen schließen und ... alle Patienten entsorgen. Ich würde mich entschuldigen, aber eine Unterart verdient kein Mitleid." The voice sounded mocking and militaristic.

The subtitles came in soon: "Well, sorry doctor, you have out-served your purpose to the great Galran Empire. You must close the doors and... dispose of all the patients. I would say I’m sorry, but a subspecies does not deserve pity." 

This shocked all the paladins as this concludes that galrans have invaded and occupied earth for a period of time.

"NEIN! Diese Patienten leben! DEIN KATTEL NICHT TÖTEN!"

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! THESE PATIENTS ARE NOT YOUR CATTLE TO SLAUGHTER!" The doctor screamed out in a fit of rage he held his arms out trying to block him from the patients. 

The Sergeant looked aggravated before aiming his sidearm and shooting the doctor. One of the nurses screamed and charged at the Sergeant but was gunned down by both the soldiers before any damage was done.

"Sir! We were ordered to not purge the staff!" Soldier number two told his Sergeant  
"They attacked an Officer on duty. Now go ure the other Savages."

With that they marched out the door and gunfire could be heard through the halls. The Sergeant went bed to bed Curing the patients. With every shot fired the flashback shaked and flashed orange. The Sargeant made his way to the comatose man and right as he pulled the trigger the paladins woke back up in the lab but this time on the ground and a wee bit worse for wear. 

Keith instantly ran to the microphone. "What the hell did we just see!" he yelled into the mic, obviously distressed. 

"Don’t talk about it. We saw something pretty bad too. Just bring the machine to the corner of the room, the biggest tear is there." 

Lance took the machine that was close to her and brought it to the corner of the room.

"Activation in 5,4,3,2," Jack monotone voice had sounded through the speaker all the paladins crowded near the box.   
And a small metal rod with a light on the end of it, "1" 

FLASH 

Pidge found a way to hook up the game station to Altean tech so now she can play on the "Big TV" (Reminds me of a little brother)   
Lance came in and started playing with her and hunk soon joined,  
Keith was off doing Keith-y, Brooding stuff,  
Allura was off Brushing her hair and then went to watch pidge and lance play,   
Shiro was inadvertently sitting like captain Kirk this of course got laughs from the team,   
Coran was Rambling a story to The 3 that weren't paying attention. The rest of the day was mundane and boring


End file.
